Dovewing's Decision
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: So what happened after the battle with the Dark Forest? Did Dovewing continue to see Tigerheart or stay in ThunderClan with Bumblestripe? Find out in this short story!
1. Chapter 1

**Dovewing is one of my favorite characters in Warriors, but she needs to choose between Bumblestripe and Tigerheart! So in this story she will finally make a decision. Personally I'm a DovexBumble fan. (Sorry DovexTiger shippers!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dovewing's Decision

3 moons had passed since the battle against the Dark Forest. Dovewing lost her power, so she couldn't see or hear far away any more. She could, however, imagine what Tigerheart was doing. Even though Dovewing was in ThunderClan and Tigerheart was in ShadowClan, they saw each other almost every night.

 _Which reminds me,_ Dovewing thought. _I have to see him tonight. But I really shouldn't. We're in different Clans. It'll never work out between us. And besides, I love Bumblestripe too. I have to choose...poor Tigerheart. Bumblestripe is in the same Clan as me, and everyone says we'd be cute together! I just hope Tigerheart understands._

Ivypool, Dovewing's sister, jerked Dovewing out of her thoughts by saying, "Do you want to come hunting with me and Blossomfall?"

"Sure," Dovewing said. Hunting would distract her. Or so she thought. While Dovewing was hunting, all she could think about was what she would say to Tigerheart. She didn't want to break his heart, but she knew she couldn't keep sneaking out every night to see him. _Why does this have to be so difficult! Just tell him you can't see him anymore! But I don't want to hurt his feelings... He's from ShadowClan! I can't keep breaking the warrior code. There are plenty of she-cats in ShadowClan. Can't he be in love with one of them?_

Dovewing ended up not catching any prey. She felt bad because she knew that the Clan would be hungry. Then she noticed that Ivypool had caught two squirrels and Blossomfall had caught a plump rabbit. At least some cats would eat...probably the kits and elders.

Later Dovewing did battle training with Lionblaze, but instead of training, all he wanted to do was talk about Cinderheart, his mate. "Lucky you," Dovewing muttered under her breath. "You don't have to choose between two cats...one of them is in a different Clan, for crying out loud!"

Finally night came. Dovewing sneaked out of her den to go to ShadowClan territory. She didn't notice that Bumblestripe was following her until she was at the border. _Oh no, it's Bumblestripe. He loves me too...and I love him back! But if he sees me with Tigerheart..._

"Dovewing, where are you going? You can't be here, it's ShadowClan territory. Come back to camp with me," Bumblestripe said.

"Bumblestripe, there's something I need to do. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes," Dovewing responded.

"What do you have to do?" Bumblestripe asked, confused.

"I can't tell you," Dovewing said. "I'm sorry. I'll explain later." Then she ran into the ShadowClan camp.

The last thing she saw before she got there was Bumblestripe's sad yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tigerheart's Reaction

When Dovewing saw Tigerheart, he asked, "What do you want to do tonight? Shall we go hunting, or perhaps you want to just play around? Anything for you, my love."

"Please don't call me that. And actually, I'd like to just sit and talk," Dovewing snapped.

Tigerheart didn't notice that Dovewing was upset, so he said, "Okay, sounds good. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us," Dovewing said quietly.

"So like, you want to come to ShadowClan and be with me? I'm sure Blackstar would understand. I think if I-"

Before he could finish, Dovewing cut him off and growled, "No."

"So you want me to come to ThunderClan? I guess I could if-"

"No! We're going to stay in our current Clans! Nobody is moving!" Dovewing hissed. "I came here to tell you that I can't keep doing this!" Despite Tigerheart's sad face, she continued. "I'm not going to keep breaking the warrior code for you. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be together anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Tigerheart asked. "What did I do? I love you!"

"First of all, we were never dating. I just snuck out to see you... I was never really your girlfriend. And second, there's someone else in my own Clan who I've had a crush on for a while," Dovewing said dreamily, thinking of Bumblestripe.

"Who?" Tigerheart was furious. "I've been nice to you, I've snuck out to see you, I broke the warrior code for you, I loved you, and this is what you do! You tell me some ThunderClan tom is better than me!? Get out of my camp! I never want to see you again!"

Dovewing nodded, tears started appearing on her face, and the gray she-cat left ShadowClan. She headed straight to the warriors den and started crying. "What have I done?"

In a few minutes, she calmed down, remembering Bumblestripe. _He loves me. At least I hope so. What if he's mad at me for not telling him about what I was doing in ShadowClan? Tomorrow, I'll tell him everything..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bumblestripe's Feelings

The next morning next morning, Dovewing went to Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy and asked if she could go hunting.

"Sure, we could use a hunting patrol. Who do you want to go with you?" Squirrelfight asked.

"Bumblestripe," Dovewing said immediately.

"Just Bumblestripe?" Squirrelflight asked. When Dovewing blushed, Squirrelflight gave her a knowing glance. "Do you want me to go get him for you?" Dovewing nodded.

The Clan deputy returned with Bumblestripe, who looked eager but confused.

Dovewing ran her tail along his shoulder and said, "Come on, furball!"

"But I thought-" Bumblestripe started, but Dovewing cut him off.

"Shut up and hunt with me!" (Twolegs get it, don't you?)

The two cats ran into the forest to go hunting.

"Hey, what was last night about?" Bumblestripe asked. "You can tell me."

Dovewing explained to him about Tigerheart and how they had been seeing each other. "But I'm over him now. Bumblestripe, I'm sorry. I love you, and I hope you feel the same, even though I broke the warrior code."

Bumblestripe looked at Dovewing for a long time. Finally, he said, "I love you too. Now come on, the Clan won't like it if we don't have any prey." He ran into the forest.

Dovewing was overjoyed. She chased Bumblestripe, and soon the two cats were playing like kits. Dovewing hoped that every day could be like that.

And just maybe, it would be.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this short story! It was fun to write, at least. I know it's short but I might write a sequel, so let me know if you like it!**

 **P.S. Sorry I haven't been updating my other two stories, I've had a small case of writer's block but I will definitely update tomorrow or maybe if I have time, later today.**


End file.
